Twenty-Fifth Session
TWENTY-FIFTH SESSION This entire session is one big fight, picking up from where the basement encounter with Ayleen left off. Fin and Alice join the initiative order along with Sol and the Sky Knights ROUND THREE #Ishaq - tries to break Hold Person, fails #Markoris - approaches cleric, attempts to Persuade her to de-escalate. Cleric: 'if you all surrendered quietly, it wouldn't have to come to blows' #Fishboy - enters house, goes upstairs to join the Max-Celia-Half-Trench (HT) party #Max - attempts to intimidate HT, fails, tells Celia to use Zone of Truth #Raul - finally breaks free of bonds #Alana - snaps at Ayleen, misses, Ayleen chuckles #Uthra - maintains grapple on Alana #Ayleen - still fucking laughing, steps back from Alana, exits Silence and joins Cleric. 'Well, this could get messy fast. I hope you don't mind, darling.' Gestures toward Markoris. #Celia - rolls Intimidation using drool. Half-Trench puts her hands up. Says 'they're downstairs.' Celia: 'where? I didn't see them.' HT: 'In the basement.' Celia: 'show us' #Alice - joins the gang upstairs #Cleric / Elf - HT: 'I'll show you,' heads back toward the stairs, everyone is very confused. Cleric: Holds action for a spell. #Faran/Nyoka/Sol - runs into house with other NPCs ROUND FOUR #Ishaq - breaks Hold Person with Luck #Markoris - Disengages from Ayleen and Cleric, stands by Ishaq #Fishboy - follows Half-Trench to the wall, who opens the hidden door #Max - follows HT #Raul - free, tries to grapple Uthra off Alana, fails #Alana - fails to break grapple #Uthra - maintains grapple #Ayleen - gestures for everyone to sit down #Celia - follows HT #Alice - follows HT #Cleric / Elf - re-casts Hold Person, Raul is Held #Faran - follows HT, same with Nyoka and Sol ROUND FIVE #Ishaq - uses Metamagic to cast within Silence, casts Level 4 Magic Missile at Torture Cleric, 23 points of damage, she doesn't look too badly hurt though. Then runs up the stairs, straight into the others, and screams 'ATTACK THE CLERIC.' #Markoris - seeing that the wall upstairs is open, draws his daggers, Holds Action to throw at any enemy who tries to make a break for it. #Fishboy - runs downstairs, goes into a rage, knocks over Cleric and pins her, Silence dissipates #Max - runs downstairs and tries to free Alana from grapple. After three tries, Shoves Uthra to the ground, breaks the hold on Alana. #Raul - attempts to break Hold Person, fails badly #Alana - tackles Ayleen and sits on her #Uthra - stands up, attacks Max, crits on second attack, 7 damage to Max #Ayleen - attempts to break grapple, nat 20, gets up and Disengages from Alana, reveals a secret door at the back of the room, hauls ass #Celia - goes downstairs, sees the situation, starts chasing Ayleen using Dash #Alice - goes downstairs, casts Command on Ayleen and makes her HALT, Ayleen stops running, Celia catches up to her. Alice casts 'Ensnaring Strike' on herself, her next weapon hit has a chance to Restrain the target #Cleric / Elf - Cleric casts Geas on Fin and commands him to attack his friends, Elf does not act. #Faran - goes downstairs, beholds A Mess, asks 'Where did she go?' Everyone points, Faran goes after her #Nyoka - stays upstairs like 'what the fuck', asks Ishaq what happened #Sol - goes downstairs, freaks out at seeing Raul on the floor, goes to him and shakes him ROUND SIX #Ishaq - Says 'We will definitely talk later' to Nyoka, heads back downstairs to where he just escaped, attacks Cleric once again with another 4th level Magic Missile - 29 damage, taunts the cleric with 'Hey Fuckface! I remember you!' #Markoris - Attacks cleric after Fin gets off her, misses with a thrown dagger #Fishboy - Gets off cleric, attacks bear Alana, 10 damage from unarmed striking, gurgles in a distressed manner #Max - attempts to attack Uthrah, misses with everything #Raul - attempts to break Hold Person, fails. Of course. #Alana - tries to re-pin the cleric, succeeds #Uthra - surrenders again, drops staff #Ayleen - can't move, but can attack - rapier attack on Celia, 6 points of damage #Celia - casts Inflict Wounds on Ayleen at second level, 15 damage #Alice - Misty Steps into the passageway ahead of Ayleen, cuts her off and makes a sword attack, misses #Cleric / Elf - Half-Trench bolts for it, Cleric casts Prayer of Healing on herself and Ayleen, +11 HP to both of them #Faran - steps on the Cleric's face, yells for Alice and Celia to drag Ayleen back into the room #Nyoka - joins the party downstairs #Sol - casts Magic Missile at Cleric, 30 damage, Cleric is looking rough ROUND SEVEN #Ishaq - kneels by Cleric, offers chance to surrender (Persuasion), Cleric doesn't say 'yes', so Ishaq Magic Missiles her at point-blank range, 23 damage, 'I am going to give you one more chance' #Markoris - attempts to restrain Fin, fails #Fishboy - Punches Markoris, 10 damage #Max - Ties up Uthrah, calls to Ishaq for instruction, Ishaq says 'come over here and help with this cleric' #Raul - Fails to free himself. Again. #Alana - continues to sit on cleric #Uthra - does nothing #Ayleen - Disengages, dodges past Alice, attacks Alice, 8 damage, bolts 30 feet down the hall #Celia - Casts Hold Person on Ayleen, fails #Alice - Chases Celia and Ayleen, casts Nature's Wrath to restrain her, fails #Cleric - Surrenders, lifts the Geas from Fishboy #Faran - Casts Sleep on Ayleen, who collapses END OF INITIATIVE Ishaq persuadses the now-captive cleric to cooperate while Celia and Alice drag Ayleen back into the room, after binding her hands. Celia confiscates her sword. Alana de-bears. Ishaq searches Ayleen, Max searches Cleric. Ishaq claims Ayleen's dagger, then takes Faran aside for a moment, thanks her, and hands over Grapple Lady (Shawna?)'s notebook as additional evidence. He also asks that his own conviction (extracted through Ayleen's corrupt deeds) be appealed, in exchange for his testimony in Ayleen's trial. Faran warns that Ayleen has put multiple bounties out on the party, which may still be active even if she's in custody, and that it may be best for us to lay low. Ishaq promises that we'll take apart the rest of Ayleen's network as possible, and Faran says that Sol has a way to get in contact with her (Faran) as needed. Faran then tells the party that we should leave Thracien, stay away from Raith, and head back to the Keep to await further orders. The session closes with Ayleen, at long last, defeated.